Atracción Fisica
by Zagala black
Summary: La fuerza del amor, la potencia del deseo, la inercia del miedo...Una chica complicada, un apuesto profesor y su extraña forma de enseñar sobre la materia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Fuerza: "Se considera fuerza a cualquier reacción o influencia capaz de modificar el estado de movimiento o de reposo de un cuerpo"

La alarma sonó a las 6:45. Estire mi mano y la apague. Me desperece igual que un gato. Mire al otro lado del cuarto y vi a mi amado hermanito, dormía como un angelito. Un angelito que roncaba muy fuerte. Me levante procurando no hacer ruido y me dirigí hacia el baño para una ducha rápida. Me cambie rápidamente, me puse el uniforme, un poco de mascara en las pestañas y algo de brillo labial. Antes de salir del cuarto me acerque al pequeño dueño de mi corazón y deposite un suave beso en su mejilla. Inhale el aroma a niño una vez más y luego salí de ahí.

Entre a la cocina y tenía que preparar algo rápido de desayunar, hice un licuado, prepare café y me hice un sándwich para llevarme a la escuela puesto que ya era tarde y no me daba tiempo comerlo. -¿ya estas lista?- pregunto mi mama. Asentí y le pase el licuado.- le falta dulce- la mire feo.

- ¿me llevaras tú?- pregunte esperanzada, aunque por su aspecto lo dudaba

- no, te llevara Diamante- esa información me dejo aturdida- tengo algo de trabajo, así que tampoco podre irte a buscar, pasa a recoger al niño a casa de Érica cuando salgas- termino su licuado y lo dejo en la mesa. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego dijo que teníamos que irnos o se nos haría muy tarde.

Subí a su auto - buenos días- musite. No se molestó en contestarme. Él era el novio de mi madre, un par de años más joven que ella y una piedra en el zapato para mí. Salimos de la casa y condujo rápidamente hasta llegar a la escuela. - gracias- dije pero él me detuvo y me olfateo. -¿Que te echaste?-

-perfume, uno nuevo- dije

-¿y para quien te lo echaste?- y aquí venia otro de sus abruptos ataques de celo, que me enfurecían y me hacían preguntar ¿a él que carajos le importaba? detestaba que se comportara como mi padre o por lo menos en eso se escudaba cuando lo confrontaba frente a mi mama. En que yo, necesitaba de un padre para enmendarme. A porque eso sí, de pequeña zorra no me bajaba. Si alguien me lo preguntara le diría que él se portaba más como un novio celoso que como un padre. Pero si le dijera eso a mi madre me echaría a la calle.

-para el guardia. Es tan sexy- dije señalando el señor entrado en años, de redondeado abdomen que sufría de alopecia. Mi broma no pareció sentarle bien por qué hizo una mueca

-mira Serena, donde que me entere que andas de zorra, no te la vas a acabar- y así se fue al traste mi buen humor de hoy.

-eres un reverendo idiota, Diamante- abrí la puerta y la cerré de un fuerte portazo.

Atravesé el portón sin mirar atrás. Llegue al salón a las 8 en punto. Estaba en el quinto semestre de preparatoria y esperaba con ansias terminar ya la preparatoria. Y seguir adelante con una carrera profesional para poder largarme de mi casa. Entre al salón y salude como si nada a todos. Oigan la ropa sucia se lava en casa ellos no tenían por qué enterarse de mis problemas. Salude a Lita con un beso en la mejilla y me senté a su lado.

-¿cómo estuviste?- pregunte

alzo los hombros - atareada a morir, entre las demás materias y que a Chiba se le ocurrió pedir la libreta completa, no me quedo tiempo de nada- ¡Maldición! era cierto la libreta, Chiba había pedido una libreta con todos los temas de física que habíamos visto en este periodo así como sus magnitudes, formulas y una serie de cosas que jamás llegare a comprender para que las quiero si no pienso dedicarme a esto. Se me había olvidado. Y ahora que hacía, debido a nuestro reciente altercado intentar pedirle un favor a Diamante era impensable. Y mi madre no era una opción viable. Me troné nerviosamente los dedos.

-Se te olvido verdad- Mina rodo sus ojos ante mi cara de preocupación.

Decidí que dada la situación no me quedaba más que hacer el examen después de todo Chiba nos había dado la opción, además aunque hubiera traído mi libreta hubiera sido una vil pérdida de tiempo puesto que no tenía nada en ella. La mañana siguió transcurriendo normalmente. Yo me rendí y deje fluir las cosas, ya me las arreglaría en su momento. El periodo antes del receso era el de Física. Un buenos días se escuchó por todo el salón. Chiba acababa de hacer entrada. Oh, sí. Darien Chiba. Odiaba admitirlo, él era guapo, con su cabello oscuro, ojos azules y su más de 1.80, tenía a las chicas del sistema escolarizado fascinadas. Causaba furor. Razón por la cual estoy segura era un maldito incordio. No es que me caiga mal. Por el contrario hasta me simpatiza, pero eso no le quitaba lo molesto que había sido conmigo estos dos meses. Y es que el maestro se la traía de encargo conmigo, en verdad. Yo sé que muchos se escudan en eso pero mi caso era completamente cierto.

Lo vi sentarse en su escritorio tomar su lista y empezar con el primero en ella. La chica nombrada se acercó nerviosamente y le entrego su libreta. Desde clases pasadas yo le había venido diciendo que no haría la libreta y que me pusiera un examen a lo que el sonriente me contesto "eso ya lo veremos Tsukino"

Yo me acerque a su escritorio y le dije – Ing. Chiba, se acuerda que yo le pedí el examen- el me miro con cara de sigues con eso -Lo siento nadie más pidió examen así que no prepare ninguno, tráeme tu libreta y envase a eso e calificare-

Rayos que necio era-no traje mi libreta profesor - el me miro. En su mirada bailaba, no sé bien como describirlo. La diversión. Por lo menos eso me pareció.

-Déjame ver si entiendo, No trajiste tu libreta, no me entregaste el trabajo que pedí en tiempo y forma. Es más ni siquiera lo entregaste. Solo hiciste la exposición y...-

-pero fue la mejor de todas - interrumpí

-eso es cierto- me concedió- pero los demás se esforzaron en hacer las cosas que les pedí aun si no eran buenos en ellas o si las consideraban tediosas- de acuerdo, sutilmente me estaba llamando floja.

-Puede que tenga razón pero le aseguro que ni la mitad de ellos a siquiera asimilado la información que tiene en esas páginas.- Dije señalando una libreta que acababan de entregarle, cuyo dueño me estaba matando con la mirada.

-¿y tú si? - dijo sonriéndome

-¿quiere que le enseñe? - su sonrisa se ensancho más, me miro un par de segundos y saco unas hojas blancas de una carpeta, me las entrego y dijo en un tono burlesco y pretensioso - pon tu nombre al principio y escribe ahí todo lo que has aprendido en clase-

Mire las hojas en mi mano y luego a el - ese será tu examen- No puede ser. Eran tres hojas blancas vacías por completo. Y todavía remato -espero que te quepa toda la información en tan poco espacio- sus ojos eran un reto total y su estúpida sonrisa por la que la estúpida de Mina se moría estaba impregnada en burla y sorna.

Tome las hojas sin decir palabra y me dirigía a mi asiento cuando él me hablo - Tsukino, aquí- y señalo una silla enfrente de su escritorio - no querrás que tus compañeros te distraigan verdad- fui hacia la mentada silla y le dije -claro que no profe-me senté - solo espero no distraerlo a usted- y le sonreí de forma no sé, ¿autosuficiente? A lo que él me contesto con otra de esas sonrisas medias torcidas.

En fin que empecé mi examen y llene toda una hoja fácilmente. Sacando información de lo poco que se me había quedado de las clases. Sinceramente física no era mi fuerte, de hecho vendría siendo mi punto débil. Pero que se le va a hacer ya lo había insinuado Chiba, uno es floja. Tome otra hoja y empecé a escribir. El, que calificaba la libreta de una chica que estaba sonriéndole más de la cuenta. Miro hacia mí -¿que no vas a llenarlas de ambos lados?- Decir que deseaba patearle la cara era poco, la chica que por cierto se llama Mimmet, se echó a reír y yo la fulmine con la mirada.

Lo cierto es que con dos hojas llenas (¡Sí! por un solo lado) ya no tenia de donde sacar más información. No me acordaba de nada y entonces el abrió su estúpida boca de nuevo - problemas para recordar, Tsukino- juro que me incitaba a decirle un improperio y entonces empezó a elogiar la libreta tan bien preparada de mi amado amigo Seiya y al sentir tanta pedrada de " el, si es un buen alumno no como otros flojos que toman el camino fácil" yo enojada le mire y le dije- y de que sirve si no aprendieron nada de lo que está escrito ahí-

-claro que si- me sostuvo la mirada y luego pregunto a Seiya – haber, dime un fenómeno físico- y Seiya me miro con cara de te voy a matar maldita. El profe le puso 6 y así es como se termina con una amistad de dos años.

Entonces empezó a hacer preguntas a los alumnos. La mayoría no contesto y los que sí lo hicieron solo balbucearon tonterías. Inclusive, la dulce Esmralda, alias amante, ya se imaginaran porque, aunque le sonrió con toda su coquetería y su libreta estaba muy completa, para cerciorarse Chiba le hizo una pregunta –propiedad de los cuerpos que se puede medir- tan simple como eso. Ella me miro enseguida con cara de ayúdame. Al no contestar nada, Chiba presiono -temperatura, velocidad, masa, peso. ¿Qué son? – el bajo el rostro un segundo, yo aproveche para susurrar "magnitudes". Esmeralda asintió.

Chiba alzo el rostro y la miro expectante -longitudes- pronuncio. Me reí como posesa y él se cubrió la cara con la mano, me miro amenazantemente y cerro la libreta de golpe - tienes 7, ve con Dios- yo explote en otra carcajada, aprovechándome del momento le dije -si ella tiene siete entonces yo tendré diez-

- Escúchame bien preciosa, si no llenas esas tres hojas por completo, antes del timbre, tendrás 5 - iba a rebatir pero Artemis, un señor ya algo entrado en años que me cae realmente bien llego anunciando que mañana se suspendían clases. Un momento ¿me había llamado preciosa?

Me enfrasque entonces en contestar mi examen alzando la vista de ves en ves solo para verlo mirándome con diversión. Creía que me iba a ganar pero me negaba a permitirle burlarse de mí de esa manera así que rebusque y rebusque información en mi mente, cualquier dato por mínimo que fuera ayudaba. El Salón se fue vaciando de apoco hasta que no quedo nadie.

- tu tiempo acabo- me dijo

- debería darme tiempo extra debido a sus interrupciones- él se rio, una risa muy natural debo decir. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y dijo como si no se lo creyera - ¿mi interrupciones has dicho?-

-si usted, no hubiera estado molestándome cada 5 minutos yo habría avanzado más rápido-

-Excusas, excusas. De acuerdo para que veas lo magnánimo que soy termina la hoja, yo espero- y me hizo un ademan con la mano para que continuara.

No habían pasado ni tres minutos cuando empezó a molestarme - Tsukino, Tsukino. Tengo hambre Tsukino - ¿y qué? quiere que me saque una torta del brazo.

Creo que el habrá adivinado mi pensamiento por que se rio- vamos Tsukino, para cuando llegue a la cafetería no habrá ni migajas- yo intentaba agarrar el hilo de lo que escribía pero estaba perdida y el que no se callaba- vamos haz releído esa misma línea desde hace 2 minutos, acéptalo ya no te acuerdas de mas- me frustre. Agarre mis hojas con saña y las azote en su escritorio y le saque la lengua, él se carcajeo y luego medio una mirada ¿coqueta?-linda lengua- su voz salió ronca.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que él estaba coqueteando conmigo. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta del salón vacío, trague grueso y me senté de nuevo en mi lugar a no más de 30 cm de su escritorio. El empezó a revisar mi examen. Mi estómago hizo ruido, obviamente protestando por la falta de alimento, así que saque mi sándwich para comerlo en lo que esperaba. El alzo la vista - me he quejado de hambre, delante de ti durante 15 minutos y tú traías un sándwich. Eso amerita un punto menos-

Me reí-¿me daría un punto extra por un sándwich?-

-por un beso te pongo diez- sonrió enseñándome sus blancos dientes. No me tome enserio su comentario.

- se tendrá que conformar con el sándwich- se lo pase. El no dudo en tomarlo y morderlo, en verdad tenía hambre

- tiene pepino- dijo como si no le gustara

- si se va a quejar devuélvanmelo- casi se atraganto de la risa.

Me quede ahí, mirándolo. Sonriendo de vez en ves, por lo que había escrito en las hojas. Si era guapo. ¿En verdad estaba coqueteándome? Había escuchado ciertos rumores, sobre él y las alumnas, pero no había nada confirmado. Solo rumores, medias verdades si acaso. Como si la escuela entera jugara al teléfono descompuesto y el mensaje final fuera que el hombre frente a mí era un mujeriego y pervertido total.

- tienes 8- soltó sin más, una vez que acabo de leer mi examen

-8, en serio 8, después de todo esto. De que le di mi sándwich- él sonrió y le dio otra mordida a mi antojable sándwich

- sí, preciosa- y ahí estaba de nuevo con ese apelativo.

-dijo que por el sándwich me pondría un punto extra- apunte

-y que por un beso te daría un diez- volvió a intentar

- me quedo con mi ocho, que disfrute el sándwich, Ing. Chiba- tome mi mochila y salí del salón sin mirarlo. El enserio estaba coqueteando conmigo, por Dios como no me di cuenta antes.

Al entrar en la cafetería, buque con la mirada a la bola de necios que eran mis amigos. Localice a Seiya y lo abrase por la espalda fuertemente -perdóname, no creí que te pusiera 6- el ni siquiera me miro y se limitó a devorar sus tacos. Di un gritito y me aferre más a el - te costara la copia del examen de física- soltó.

- de cuerdo, pero no esperes más allá de un ocho, fue lo que me puso- los demás se rieron, el solo sonrió y palmeo la silla a su lado.

-Eres única, Serena- me senté y rebusque en mi mochila para sacar mi agua y mi sándwich, rayos era cierto, el maldito de Chiba se lo había comido.

Las demás clases fueron relajadas, sin ningún problema. A la salida me despedí de todos. Los vi subir a los transportes que la escuela nos daba. Al ser un bachiller agropecuario, quedaba a unos kilómetros de la ciudad así que a la salida había un par de autobuses que nos dejaban en el centro de la misma.  
>Por mi parte casi siempre regreso a casa caminando. Vivo en un poblado a las afueras de la ciudad, si tomara el autobús me haría cerca de 2 horas para llegar a mi casa puesto que tendría que rodear la ciudad. Así que suelo caminar a casa, acortando el camino por un lugar poco concurrido entre los campos de siembra en donde rara vez transita alguien.<p>

Si no hubiera tenido mis audífonos puestos, hubiera escuchado el ruido de un carro aproximándose, volteado y visto la camioneta blanca que se acercaba a mí. Que no pertenecía a otra persona más que… ¿a qué adivinan quién? volteé y lo vi.

El bajo el vidrio – ¿gustas que te lleve?- ¿Adonde? a la perdición, el jamás tomaba ese camino, así que sus intenciones eran claras. Que mejor forma de no levantar sospechas ni para él, ni para mí que abordarme en un camino desierto, escondido a lo ancho por largas hectáreas de cultivos y árboles, con más o menos 5 km de largo. Sí, claro. ¿Cómo no iba a subirme?

-depende de adonde piense llevarme- dije obviando el hecho de que no confiaba en él. Y sin embargo sonreí un poco. Si, lo admito coquetee un poco con él, solo un poco.

- a tu casa adonde más- respondió sin más- aunque si prefieres ir a otro lado por mi encantado de llevarte- y ahí estaba la señal para salir huyendo.

-no gracias prefiero caminar- y continúe avanzando como si nada.

La camioneta paso a mi lado y por un momento creí que se había rendido pero craso error, él no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Se paró un poco más adelante y bajó de su camioneta. Se apoyó en la puerta y espero. Lo admito se veía muy bien parado ahí, con su entallada camisa a cuadros y sus pantalones de mezclilla ajustados a sus piernas. Cuando llegue a su lado yo pensé pasármelo derecho pero él me sujeto el brazo suavemente. Me detuve entonces sintiendo que el brazo me escocia por su toque.

-no te entiendo. ¿Te gusto o no? Porque a veces parece que sí- su mirada era intensa. No me haría a caer en su juego. Había escuchado demasiadas historias (rumores) sobre lo que hacía con las alumnas y no planeaba formar parte de la larga lista.

- Tengo novio- declare. Aun que dudaba mucho que eso lo hiciera alejarse del todo.

-¿novio? ¿No recuerdo haberte visto con ningún chico?- acaso me vigilaba. Tenía que zafarme de esta a como diera lugar.

-él no es un estudiante- declare.

Entrecerró los ojos, obviamente dudaba de la veracidad de mi respuesta. Pero que más daba, no podía comprobar que mentía. Su mirada era demasiado penetrante, bajo la cabeza e inhalo antes de hablar- ¿no será el tipo que viene a dejarte a veces en las mañanas?- por alguna extraña razón la idea le incomodaba. Así que me aferre a ella.

-sí. Es él-

-Blackmoon es un poco mayor para ti ¿no crees?- alzo de nuevo el rostro, que ahora tenía una mueca extraña. Él lo llamo por su nombre así que debía conocerlo.

- tanto como usted y sin embargo aquí estamos- señale el solitario paraje. Él me sonrió. No podía argumentar nada después de eso.

La curiosidad me venció -¿conoces a Diamante?- pregunte.

- Estudiamos en la misma facultad. Soy Físico matemático. Él iba unos semestres delante de mí. Lo he visto venir a dejarte un par de veces, te mira de forma, tú sabes de qué forma- no. No, sabia – me lo suponía, pero acabas de confirmármelo- el conocía a mi padrastro, una razón más para salir corriendo.-Aun así, no has contestado mi pregunta ¿te gusto o no?-

Me voy a odiar por lo que voy a decir pero mentiría si dijera otra cosa- sí, si me gustas- la sonrisa que me dio fue, lo admito, muy sensual.

-pero...- dijo él.

- pero de ahí no va a pasar- asegure

- en serio- se acercó a mí e intento jalarme de la cintura. Por un momento jugué con la idea de permitir que me besara, pero si lo hacia el no iba dejarme en paz hasta conseguir más. Puse una mano en su pecho y lo empuje para que retrocediera – tranquilo, Chiba. Puedo ponerme muy ruda cuando quiero- él se rio negó con la cabeza y retrocedió.

- Ese tipo tiene suerte de tener una chica tan fiel- sonreí. Creo ambos sabíamos que hasta ahí llegaría todo - supongo que seguirás declinando mi ofrecimiento aun si aseguro que ahora si voy a llevarte a tu casa ¿no?- yo me carcajee.

- eres un cínico, pensabas enserio que me iba a subir a tu camioneta y dejar que me metieras mano- su cara era un poema. El si creía eso. Imbécil.

- ya expuesto de esa manera no suena nada bien. De verdad, perdona, Serena. Soy un idiota- el pareció sincero en ese momento.

- tú lo has dicho- de pronto, me di cuenta que era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre- creo que esta estupidez de tu parte se merece un par de puntos extras- él se rio.

- nunca te rindes verdad- me encogí de hombros.

-hasta mañana, Serena- arrugue el gesto. Por alguna extraña razón me sentía incomoda de oír mi nombre en su boca. -no me llames así-

-no te gusta-

-no es eso. Es que todo el mundo me llama así y...- se sentía como si estuviera con mi familia o amigos. Él no era ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué era él?

-de acuerdo te parece entonces Sere.- asentí

-eso está mejor-

-bien, entonces tu puedes llamarme Darien- me miro, acerco su rostro al mío y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios. Un atisbo de sonrisa asomo de mi boca –adiós- susurro. Lo vi subirse a su camioneta y conducir alejándose, yo continúe caminando.

Pase por mi pequeño hermanito a casa de Erica, tal como me lo pidió mi madre. Érica, es una buena amiga de mi Madre. Quizá la única que tiene, ella recoge a Samy de la escuela. Y lo cuida un par de horas hasta que yo llego por él. Eso es alrededor de la de la tarde. Solemos pasar mucho tiempo solos. Mamá trabaja, así que yo cuido de mi hermanito hasta la noche, eso sí tengo suerte y mi mamá llega temprano.

-hola Érica-

-Hola Serena, pasa si quieres en lo que le digo a Samy que ya llegaste por el- me dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta.

-No gracias, Eri. Aquí lo espero. Es que tengo mucha tarea y necesito llegar a casa rápido- le sonreí.

-bien entonces le llamare. No te preocupes el ya comió y se portó muy bien en la escuela hoy- la vi entrar unos minutos y luego traer a Samy.

El pequeño monstruito se abalanzo sobre mí y me agache para que me diera un beso en la mejilla. Mire hacia Érica y le di las gracias. Caminamos a casa y él me contaba cómo había estado su día y todo lo que había hecho. Era un torbellino que nunca se cansaba. Al entrar a casa me fije en que todo estaba tal como lo vi por última vez esta mañana. Suspire, no se por que esperaba otra cosa.

-preparare algo de comer. ¿Tienes hambre?-

-no manita. Érica me dio de comer espagueti- asenté las mochilas y fui hacia la cocina. La visión del lavatrastos repleto me recibió. Oh dulce hogar.

Después de comer, me asegure que Samy hiciera su tarea. Limpie la casa y le permití salir a jugar con los vecinos un rato en lo que yo terminaba de lavar platos. Para cuando entro de jugar se moría de hambre. Le di de cenar y luego lo prepare para dormir. Verlo dormido era la parte más relajante de mi día. El reloj marcaba las diez, mi madre aun no llegaba a casa y yo no tenía nada que hacer. Había una regla básica con mi madre. Si no llegaba a las 9, ya no la veías hasta el día siguiente. Se quedaba en casa de Diamante porque ahí tenían más privacidad. Mi estómago se revolvía solo de pensar para que la necesitaban. Camine hacia la pequeña sala y me recosté en el sofá. Mi celular sonó. Un nuevo mensaje había llegado. De seguro de mi madre avisando que llegaba mañana temprano. Ni siquiera me moleste en leerlo. Cerré mis ojos por un momento intentando relajarme y súbitamente me llego su imagen a la mente. Chiba.

Que mosca le había picado. Por supuesto que había notado que era guapo pero de eso a lanzármele hay un largo trecho. Una relación con alguien como él sería una locura. Aunque pensándolo bien ni siquiera sé qué clase de persona es. No sé nada más allá de su nombre, que es ingeniero y que da clases. Además conocía al Idiota de Diamante. Si mi cabeza se revolvía con la idea de Chiba y yo en una relación más allá de la relación profesor-alumna. La idea de Diamante y yo en una relación me revolvía el estómago. Odiaba a ese tipo pero mentir respecto a por que me lleva a la escuela fue la forma más rápida de quitarme a Chiba de encima. Rayos. Ellos habían ido juntos a la escuela o bueno casi juntos. Aunque tengo entendido que Diamnte no termino. Me pregunto qué tanto sabrá Chiba de él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

1ra. Ley de Newton: Si no se ejerce una fuerza para cambiar el curso de un objeto, éste continúa en la misma dirección que llevaba. Igualmente, un objeto en reposo tiende a continuar en reposo.

Llegar a la escuela después de un día libre siempre es difícil. La flojera que habías dejado atrás en el fin de semana regresa como renovada y más fuerte que antes. Avente mi mochila en la primera butaca que vi y me desplome en una silla a tal punto que mi cabeza colgaba fuera de la paleta. Tal vez, sentía tanta flojera porque mi día libre había sido todo menos eso. Mi madre había llegado temprano, como usualmente lo hacía, pocos minutos antes de las siete para que mi hermano no se quedara solo, porque siendo entre semana yo tenía que ir a la escuela. Sin embargo al recibir la buena noticia de la suspensión de clases mi madre inmediatamente se deslindó de tales que aceres argumentando que estaba cansada y tenía que entrar a trabajar en menos de 2 horas. Y ahí empezó mi tortuoso día. Haciéndome cargo de mi hermanito, arreglando la casa, haciendo de comer y terminando mis deberes escolares, en la noche, mama y Diamante llegaron y me hicieron cocinarles otra cosa porque a Diamantito no le gustaba lo que yo había cocinado en el día, después se habían encerrado en su cuarto, que por cierto está al lado del mío, para hacer sus cochinadas. Sobra decir que con una pared tan delgada no me hace falta pegar el oído para saber que rayos están haciendo, puedo escuchar todo claramente y sin esfuerzo. Razón por la cual ahora mismo estoy asqueada y desvelada. Sí. Fue un excelente día libre comparado con otros que he tenido.

-Serena, parece que te apalearon- dijo Seiya sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi cabeza

-para ya, que no soy un gato- quite su mano.

-y qué, ¿dónde fue la fiesta?- lo vi tomar asiento al lado mío

-en el cuarto de al lado- Seiya tenía intenciones de preguntar más detalles pero la entrada de la profesora Pola se lo impidió.

Una vez terminada la clase fui a la dirección a preguntar por mis calificaciones, el lugar estaba casi vacío, maestros y alumnos estaban en clases, sabía que tenía unos minutos extra porque mi maestro de Quimica siempre llegaba tarde. Cuando vi la lista me sorprendí mucho al descubrir que era la única que tenía 10. Una estúpida sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Iba saliendo de la dirección cuando vi a Chiba entrando.

Lo vi mirar alrededor antes de hablar – hola Sere- me dio una sonrisa sencillamente encantadora.

-hola Ing. Chiba- arrugo el ceño ante la mención de su apellido

-creí que habíamos dejado esos formulismos atrás- se recargo en el marco de la puerta anulando cualquier intento de huida de mi parte.

-creí que eso no sería prudente después de todo usted es mi maestro y estamos en la escuela…-

-pero no estoy dándote clases ahora mismo- estaba jugando conmigo, así que mejor seguirle el juego.

-bien, entonces, adiós Darien- pase por la puerta y él no se movió, ni siquiera se arrimó un centímetro para dejarme más espacio. Pude sentir al pasar, el leve roce de su cuerpo apenas perceptible y sin embargo un ligero cosquilleo me acompaño en todo el trayecto hacia el salón.

Para cuando la hora del receso llego, moría de hambre y sueño. Así que me precipite a la cafetería y me dispuse a devorar una rica hamburguesa con papas. En eso estaba cuando lo vi entrar en la cafetería. Miro alrededor como buscando algo. Trague mi bocado y por instinto baje la vista a mis papas. Que interesantes eran mis papas en ese momento

-ya viste a Chiba - Mina codeo a mimet otra chica que estaba sentada con nosotras.

-está hecho un cuero el maldito – Mimmet lo veía descaradamente.

-¿tú qué piensas, Serena?- ahora, Mina me codeaba a mi

-hay mejores- dije alzando la vista y viéndolo acercarse y sentarse en la mesa de junto dándonos la espalda. Parecía no haber notado mi presencia aunque no esperaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Quién en esta escuela se te hace más guapo que Darien Chiba?- pregunto Mimmet. Me lo pensé por un minuto. De los maestros obviamente ninguno. El tipo se los llevaba de corbata, pero había uno que otro chico del alumnado que podía ser nombrado, aunque de momento no se me venía ninguno a la mente.- haber dime uno- presiono.

Un nombre, un nombre- Alejandro del E- solté.

- Ese es un engreído de lo peor-

-huy si, como Chiba están distinto- Mimmet rodo los ojos

-por lo menos Chiba tiene razón de serlo, es guapo, tiene auto, un buen trabajo y es súper ardiente- note que Mina miraba de una a otra divertida pero no me iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente.

-sí y como 15 años más que nosotras- Mimmet abrió la boca para protestar pero no se lo permití- Alejandro es guapo, alto, inteligente, deportista y sobre todo tiene nuestra misma edad – termine algo exaltada.

-hay si mamita, pero no puedes comparar la experiencia de Vera con un chavo de nuestra edad, no es lo mismo que un adolescente caliente te meta mano a que lo haga alguien como Chiba- Mimmet me miraba como si fuera un hecho de lo más obvio

-¿Qué puede saber Chiba, que no sepa Armando?-

-Alejandro- corrigió Mina.

-si eso- hice una ademan para restarle importancia. Mina se echó a reír y Mimmet y yo la miramos feo.

-ya, ya, señoritas. No hay que pelear por eso. Mejor vamos a clase que se nos está haciendo tarde- nos levantamos sin decir más, antes de salir de la cafetería mire hacia atrás, y vi a Chiba mirándome fijamente y no de muy bonita forma. Maldición ¿habrá escuchado?

Mi penúltima clase era con él. Y sinceramente estaba algo nerviosa después de todo el nunca antes me había mirado así. Parecía enojado, no más que eso. Había enojo en su mirada, cierto. Pero también había algo más, algo que reconocía muy bien porque era la mirada que me regresaba el espejo a veces. Él tenía determinación, una fiera determinación diría yo. Y eso me preocupaba.

El entro como si nada. Saludo y sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio. Paso lista y dio clases como si nada. Nunca me miro, es más parecía evitar cualquier contacto visual. Cosa rara porque siempre me molestaba. Inclusive cuando pregunto quién quería pasar a resolver unos ejercicios y nadie alzo la mano, yo la alce y el me ignoro completamente. Pidiéndole a Mimmet que pasara. No pasó desapercibido para mí que fuera justamente a ella, ni tampoco la forma en la que la miro y le sonrió. Oh si definitivamente él nos escuchó.

-de acuerdo chicos, antes que la clase termine, quiero decirles mi nueva forma de evaluar. Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, pude observar que todo lo que hemos visto en estos dos meses simple y sencillamente, no se les ha quedado o en su haber lo han memorizado pero no entendido- todos estaban en silencio- puede que eso sea mi culpa, he saturado sus cabezas de teorías pero jamás les he dicho como aplicarlas en donde encontrarlas- el suspiro- en fin. De ahora en adelante hare un examen cada martes al entrar-

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar- no profe, eso de nada va a servir- Chiba se rio. Alzo la mano en señal de que guardáramos silencio.

-vean el lado positivo, los fines de semana no dejare tarea con tal de que puedan estudiar para el examen-

-huy sí que buena noticia- dijo Seiya

-miren esto es sencillo, se acabaron las tareas, si habrá examen final o no, aun no lo decido, pero si lo hay no será nada que no les haya preguntado con anterioridad. Hare esto más rápido y práctico y de esa forma me cerciorare de que de verdad han aprendido- decía mientras caminaba de lado a lado.

Unos dedos tocaron mi hombro y vi la cara de Mina acercándose. – ¿Qué pasa?- le susurre

-oye no sientes una vibra medio hostil de Chiba hacia ti, crees que nos haya escuchado, estaba sentado cerca en la cafetería ¿verdad?-

-no sé, ni me interesa-

-Tsukino, Si no va a prestarle atención a la clase mejor salgase- me volteé y lo mire sorprendida. Ah claro, no me pela para nada excepto para regañarme.

-no fue mi intención- dije. Mi comentario solo pareció aumentar su enojo.

-entonces será mejor que mantenga la boca cerrada- ok. Eso fue muy agresivo. Una parte de mi quería saltar y hacer algún comentario mordaz. Pero la otra parte, la más precavida supongo prefirió quedarse hice ningún comentario, después de eso ni siquiera para participar en clase.

Aparentemente se había tomado muy personal la charla de la cafetería. ¿Qué si era sobre el? pues sí, pero ¿por qué me culpaba? para empezar era un platica privada y él no debía andar parando la oreja para escuchar. Además yo en ningún momento lo había insultado. No recordaba haber dicho nada ofensivo.

-por fin es viernes- Mina se estiraba en su butaca.

-Si wow. Qué bueno- más sarcástica no pude yo compartía la alegría de los viernes. Pero en este caso no. Por qué los viernes teníamos Física en el último periodo y Física significaba Chiba y Chiba significaba piedra en el zapato, por lo menos últimamente.

- huy vaya que genio, ya consíguete quien te de cariño- le saque la lengua y me deje desvanecer de nuevo en mi silla. Mínimo faltaban 5 horas para verle la cara.

-Corramos libres- entro diciendo Seiya. Mina y yo lo volteamos a ver-nuestra querida y amada profesora Pola no se presentó a trabajar hoy, así que tenemos hora libre- un par de chiflidos se escucharon. Note que los primeros en salir eran la bandita más desastrosa. Eran de esos que se saltaban clases, bebían en las áreas de cultivo de la escuela y llegaban a su casa a las 9 de la noche. Qué envidia.

- si vayamos a emborracharnos a los cultivos- grite. Seiya y Mina se rieron.

Caminamos hacia la cafetería, yo no tenía hambre pero pues teníamos que salir del salón. Que chiste tener hora libre si te quedabas encerrada en el salón. Nos sentamos, Mina pidió una hamburguesa, Seiya sus tacos y yo, yo no pedí nada porque había dejado mi mochila en el salón y ahí estaba mi dinero, así que les dije que tenía que irla a buscar.

Caminaba por los pasillos tranquilamente cuando lo vi, estaba parado hablando con una alumna afuera del salón contiguo al mío. Su mirada se posó en mí y luego regreso a la chica que tenía enfrente. Apresure mi paso, aunque no se bien por qué y entre al salón, fui directo a mi butaca y saque mi cartera. Iba saliendo cuando me tope de frente con él.

-Buenos días, Tsukino- estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Diablos el era muy guapo. y cada vez era mas consiente de eso. Sus ojos eran color Azul zafiro y tenia pestañas muy oscuras, tan oscuras como su cabello. Su nariz, pese a que nadie espera mucho de ellas, parecía encajar a la perfección en su cara. Sus labios eran semigruesos perfectos para morderse, enmarcadas por una mandíbula ancha y cuadrada, su cuello era largo, de hombros anchos y brazos marcados, y un abdomen que se adivinaba firme. No era el clásico cuerpo de gimnasio, con la espalda ancha y la piernas flacas o con músculos súper marcados que parecían bolas, el estaba mas definido que marcado.

-Buenos días, Ing. Chiba- intente permanecer tranquila, no sabía si me iba reclamar por lo del otro día. Por su divertida mirada estoy segura que se percato de mi escrutinio.

-Quería hablar contigo- cerro la puerta y camino unos pasos.

-¿sobre qué?Profesor- mire la puerta y después a él, esto me daba mala espina.

-sobre tu examen- se sentó sobre la paleta de una butaca cercana a mí. De acuerdo ese era un tema que si podíamos hablar.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- pregunte

-hay un par de cosas, que no están muy claras. Tienes la idea pero te falto desarrollarla y hay otras que pusiste y ni siquiera hemos visto en clase y su concepto no está bien-

-ah- una nota de alivio se percibió en mi voz.

-sabes creí que eras lista, por eso esperaba un poco más de tu examen- muy bien hombrecito, hasta ahí llegaste, suficiente tuve con el trato de ayer como para que ahora vengas a humillarme.

-bueno, si este fuera un hecho aislado y solo yo tuviera problemas para entender, entonces sería mi culpa. Pero dado que nadie en el salón ha entendido ni un ápice de lo que es Física significa que no nos han explicado como es debido y entonces es culpa del incompetente del maestro, con su permiso- estaba a mitad del camino hacia la puerta, cuando sentí un jalón de mi brazo. Me empujo hasta que mi espalda choco con la pared. Me tenia acorralada entre esta y su cuerpo.

- tienes toda la razón, será mejor que dejemos unos puntos en claro, hubo en tu examen un par de conceptos que es obvio que no tienes claros- coloco sus manos a los lados y acerco su rostro al mío- dime Sere, si tu ya tenias trazado tu camino hacia la puerta ¿por que no llegaste a ella?-

-me lo impediste- el estaba poniéndome muy nerviosa.

-eso quiere decir que influí en tu movimiento, ¿no?- yo asentí, adonde quería llegar- entonces ¿Qué acabo de utilizar?-

En serio estaba hablando de física -fuerza- el sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a mi, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi rostro, rozo su nariz con la mía y luego bajo su cabeza a mi cuello e inhalo, yo me tense al momento.

-profesor por favor- mis manos se apoyaron en su pecho en un intento de alejarlo, su mano derecha viajo hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello, alzo el rostro y dejo sus labios a milímetros de los míos, intente alejarme pero su mano en mi cuello me lo impidió.

- dime preciosa, ¿como se llama a esto? la oposición natural de un cuerpo - presiono mas su mano sobre mi cuello acercándome mas a el, si es que eso era posible - al cambio de movimiento- lo mire aturdida, su aroma me embriaga- vamos, se que sabes-

-inercia- musite. Rozo su mejilla contra la mía y soplo quedamente en mi oído haciendo que me erizara completa. Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar círculos en mi cuello y acerco nuevamente su boca a mí.

- tienes algún idea, de lo que estas haciéndome- mientras hablaba sus labios me rosaban, apenas un toque, tan suave que me preguntaba si en verdad había pasado o solo me lo imaginaba. Ya no aguantaba, lo admito quería que me besara, quería besarlo.

- ahora, a toda acción hay una reacción, te empuje contra la pared no tienes mas opción que reaccionar de forma opuesta- sus labios rosaron los míos. Entonces recordé, la tercera ley de newton a toda acción corresponde una reacción. Lo bese, sus labios se sentían tan bien, suaves y cálidos. Me mordió el labio inferior y gemí, el aprovecho para entrar y avasallarse en mi boca, el beso se había vuelto muy profundo, su lengua, exploraba y acariciaba cada resquicio. Saboreaba y mordía según lo quería, yo me dejaba llevar. Había besado un par de chicos antes pero jamás así. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

Me miro intensamente, había deseo en sus ojos. Sus brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura y me pego tanto a el como pudo-Tercera ley de Newton- conseguí articular,

El sonrió aprobatoriamente y después volvió a devorar mi boca. Este beso era mas rudo, necesitado, como si el tuviera un hambre voraz y lo único que la saciara fuera mi boca. Pego su cuerpo al mío, la calidez de su cuerpo me embriagaba, sus brazos me apretaban fuertemente. Sus labios eran muy dulces y su lengua parecía estar aviada por recorrerme y entonces, se detuvo. Así, tan abruptamente como había comenzado. Me soltó y regreso sus manos a la pared. Su respiración era un poco errática aunque estoy segura que no tanto como la mía. Inhalo fuertemente, parecía intentar controlarse.

-aclarado el tema, si alguna vez quieres reafirmar tus conocimientos- su mirada me recorrió de pies a cabeza, me erice completa- búscame, prometo esclarecer cualquier duda- no dije nada, no podía, lo vi salir y me quede ahí estática, podía escuchar a la personas pasar por el pasillo y entonces me di cuenta de lo que había pasado.

¿Y si alguien hubiera entrado? el era un maestro y yo su alumna. Si nos hubieran visto estaríamos perdidos. ¿Qué rayos había pasado por mi mente para besarlo? maldición, yo lo bese. Yo lo hice. Yo empecé ¿Cómo carajos deje que pasara? y si el no se hubiera detenido ¿que? ¿Hubiera dejado que me tomara sobre algún pupitre? Mi subconsciente gritaba "probablemente"

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, ahora no me dejaría en paz. "De eso no va a pasar" si claro, como no. ¿Y hora que iba a hacer? Conocía lo suficiente de ese hombre para saber que no se iba a rendir después de lo acontecido. Y me asustaba aun más el hecho de que me gustaba la idea de que no lo hiciera.

No volvi a la cafetería, es mas, ni por asomo sali del salón. No sabia como volver a verle la cara a Vera y para acabarla de amolar mi ultima clase de hoy era con el. ¡Oh si, la cereza del pastel!

estaba tan perdida en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que habían comenzado a entrar los demás al salón. Una mano acaricio mi cabello. - ¿que te paso?- pregunto Seiya.

- no juegues. te estuvimos esperando como idiotas y nunca volviste- Mina se sento en la butaca de enfrente. Ambos me miraban esperando una respuesta. ¿Qué les podía decir? tuve un encontronazo con Vera y me dejo aturdida.

-me acorde que tenia tarea- que mala excusa

-a otro perro con ese hueso, pareces, no se, espantada- dijo Mina

- vi un fantasma- si, un sexy ser de ultratumba profano mi casta boca - en serio, no tengo nada. Solamente me acorde que no había terminado la tarea de modulo y nos toca ahorita- Mina se rindió pero Seiya me observaba, no me creía nada. En fin, tampoco tenia pistas de la verdadera historia.

-oye Mina ¿como vas con ese chico, marco?- lo mejor era desviar la conversación a terrenos mas pacíficos. Fanny pego un brinquito y empezó a relatarme con lujo de detalles su ultima cita con el chico del cibercafé. Seiyai puso cara de asco y se fue a sentar con otros chicos a hablar.

mire mi reloj de pulsera, la clase estaba apunto de acabar, eso significaba que tenia escasos 5 minutos después del timbre para decidir si quedarme a clase de Física o salir huyendo. Sabia que iba a entrar y dar la clase como si nada por que a ninguno de los dos nos convenía otra cosa pero eso no lo hacia menos incomodo para mi. Sin embargo, muy en mi fuero interno me preguntaba si a el le había afectado, tanto como a mi, el beso de hace rato. Y entonces aparecía la pequeña, mínima espinita, que me venia molestando, ¿y si a el no le había afectado? ¿si no significaba nada? que tal si el me veía como otra mas del pequeño sequito de chicas con las que tenia sus aventuras. otra igual, ni mas ni menos que las otras con las que había estado, solo igual. Eso pensamiento me hacia enfermar. El timbre sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos. que mas daba, en algún momento lo tenia que ver de frente, mejor seria que ese momento fuera pronto.

Lo vi entrar. lucia como si nada. Realmente no esperaba otra cosa. Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, llevaba una botella de agua y tomo un sorbo de esta en lo que todos tomaban sus asientos.

- bueno chicos- se giro hacia a nosotros- será mejor que pongan mucha atención por que lo de a continuación, vendrá en el examen, el martes. Están avisados- prosiguió entonces a dar la clase hablando sobre las magnitudes y los conceptos básicos de la física, uno esperaría que supiéramos a la perfección eso puesto que lo vimos el semestre pasado, pero no era así. Mas de la mitad se lo sabían de memoria, cierto. Pero no lo entendían, no es que yo estuviera tan diferente, verdad. - Vamos chicos no me decepcionen. Se que tienen la respuesta ahí guardada en su cerebro, lo han leído inclusive se lo saben de memoria, solo que no saben como aplicarlo en la vida diaria. Pero eso es exactamente la física, la física esta en todo lo que nos rodea, estudia el movimiento de las cosas y la transformación de las mismas- borro el pizarrón.

- La Tercera Ley de Newton dice que a toda fuerza que se aplique sobre un cuerpo, le corresponde otra de igual intensidad pero de sentido contrario- su mirada se poso en mi, sonrió y camino unos pasos al frente- Si una persona empuja a otra de peso similar, las dos se mueven pero en sentido contrario. Acción y reacción- se paro a mi lado- ¿no es así, Tsukino?- le imprimió a su voz un tono bajo e intimo. se burlaba de mi, ¿acaso no le importaba que alguien sospechara? No pude mas que asentir. lo mire alejarse y quise patearlo donde mas le duele. Este tipo se las iba a ver conmigo, una cosa es que aprovechara mis momentos de debilidad y otra que me expusiera al escrutinio publico de esa manera.

El hecho de saber que todo lo que decía iba a venir en el examen no pudo importarme menos en mi cabeza solo cabían imágenes de como iba a gritarle una serie de improperios nada dignos de una señorita decente como yo. Era un infeliz, por decir lo menos. Si a el no le importaba andarse exhibiendo era su problema pero yo ya tengo suficientes problemas como para agregarle mas. La clase termino y el se despidió como de costumbre. Sali del lugar, me despedi de Mina y empeze a caminar.

Me interne en el sendero de siempre. Tenia que pensar bien que iba a gritonearle. Me arriesgaba a que me reprobara pero se lo merecía, además podía amenazarlo con acusarlo por acoso aunque es solo me acarearía problemas, y lo que yo menos necesito son problemas pero el no sabia eso así que podía aprovecharlo. El sol quemaba horrores, saque mi pequeña sombrilla de la mochila. Algo me decía que después del beso el iba a intentar acercarse a mi para seguir con su jueguito de seducción y que mejor oportunidad que este solitario camino. De seguro pensaba que se la estaba poniendo muy fácil el acercarse a mi pero yo lo necesitaba muy cerca para poder gritarle.

el ruido de un vehículo que se acercaba me saco de mi ensoñación, sonreí para mis adentros.

Su camioneta se detuvo a mi lado- ¿acaso vendes biblias después de clases?- Idiota, que de malo tenia usar sombrilla.

-no, pero si necesita una para salvar su alma se la puedo conseguir- lo vi sonreír.

-huy que agresiva, por que no te subes y te acerco un poco a casa- seguí caminando como si nada.

-no gracias-

-vamos, hay un calor infernal, y me sentiría muy culpable si te diera insolación por ir caminando bajo el rayo de sol- lo dude unos segundos, pero hacia mucho calor y que mejor lugar para gritarle que su camioneta con clima. le di la vuelta a la camioneta y me subí. Oh dios, bendito sea el aire acondicionado. suspire.

- ¿mejor?- asentí - ¿por que siempre caminas a casa? y no me salgas con que te gusta caminar, por que por mucho que te guste caminar, 5 km bajo el rayo de sol es demasiado, si se me hace que antes eras güerita- una pequeña risa se me escapo.

-digamos que tengo que ahorrar en pasajes y tiempo-

-explícate- vaya, ni fuera de clases se le quitaba lo mandón.

- Si tomo el autobús llego al Centro en 40 minutos, de ahí tengo que tomar otro trasporte hacia el pequeño pueblo donde vivo y esté pasa solamente cada 20 minutos. Si no llego a tiempo y se me pasa el autobús tengo que esperar 20 min hasta el siguiente y de ahí otros 20 o 25 para llegar a casa. Además de pasajes serian casi 40 pesos que no siempre tengo. También tengo que pasar por mi hermano con la señora que lo cuida pero no puedo llegar más allá de las 4 porque ella tiene otras cosas que hacer a esa hora. Y si salgo a las 3:30 el tiempo no me alcanza- el gesto de Chiba era serio.

-en cambio si te vas por este camino te ahorras el pasaje y acortas el tiempo a una media hora, ¿me equivoco?-

-no, realmente este camino es muy directo me tardo a buen ritmo media hora y llego directo a mi pueblo sin necesidad de rodear toda la ciudad-

- sabía que tenías razones para caminar siempre por aquí, sobre todo por lo arriesgado del camino, vamos, el otro día no vi ni una sola alma de Dios hasta llegar a Tokio, pero no creí que fuera algo como eso- este encuentro no estaba siendo para nada como lo planeado, esperaba que el intentara un acercamiento o algo así pero solo estaba charlando conmigo. Su risa me saco de mi ensoñación - ¿Qué?- pregunte.

-quita esa cara de ratón acorralado, no voy a saltarte encima, todavía- sonreí y me relaje un poco.

-¿todavía?- entonces recordé que tenía que gritarle. Me sonrió coqueto y disminuyo a un más la velocidad, si es que eso se podía, estaba segura de que si fuera caminando iría a la par de la camioneta-sobre lo que paso hoy en la escuela, ni si quiera piense que se va a repetir- su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-¿te refieres que a cuando te bese? No vi que pusieras mucha resistencia-

-eso no importa, porque jamás se volverá a repetir. Será mejor que también se deje de jueguitos y comentarios frente a los demás, si alguien nos hubiera visto ¿tiene la menor idea de lo que pasaría conmigo? ¿De lo que todos dirían de mí? puede que a usted no le importe por que de por si su reputación es una vasca, todo mundo sabe que es un pervertido consumado y un pederasta de lo peor- detuvo el carro de jalón y me lanzo una mirada de lo mas asesina- pero yo...- me tomo de los brazos y me jalo bruscamente hacia el. Me beso. Podía sentir sus labios contra los míos y su ávida lengua empujando para entrar y avasallarse en mi boca. Pero no se lo permití.

-maldito per...-

-si terminas esa frase volveré a besarte- cerré la boca al instante- ahora será mejor que controles esa lengua viperina tuya o para cuando termine contigo tus labios estarán tan hinchados que no podrás ni moverlos para hablar - seguía sujetándome firmemente de los brazos así que no podía huir- ¿estamos?- asentí- ahora dime ¿de donde sacas que soy un pervertido pederasta de lo peor y que mi reputación es una vasca?

-se rumora por ahí- no me iba a poner a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que me habían dicho.

-¿que exactamente se rumora por ahí?- su inquisitiva mirada me ponía muy nerviosa.

- ya sabes, la verdad. Que te tomas muy apecho lo de enseñar por que te gustan chiquitas- el dejo salir una risa gutural, como si no creyese lo que acaba de decirle.

-así ¿Qué mas?-

-pues no se bien, pero se rumora que usted a sostenido relaciones con mas de una alumna- una sonrisa forzada se formo en su rostro

-¿por eso te pones tan nerviosa conmigo cerca, piensas que acostumbro a hacer esto con todas mis alumnas?-

-pues no parece costarle mucho- me soltó y se acomodo de nuevo en su lugar. Encendió el motor y condujo rápidamente. Sus labios parecían sellados, su vista estaba fija en el frente y su mandíbula y hombros se veían tensos. Era la primera vez que lo apreciaba de esa manera, es cierto que lo había visto infinidad de veces cuando daba clases pero jamás así, serio, inclusive parecía preocupado, esta perspectiva de el parecía mas intima. Tan diferente del risueño y coqueto profesor al que estaba acostumbrada. me hacia preguntarme que rayos pasaba por su mente.

-¿por donde?- soltó de pronto. lo mire sin entender -tu casa. ¿Por donde es?- uso un tono plano y bastante indiferente. Le di las indicaciones. Cuando llegamos a mi casa el ambiente era tenso y el silencio incomodo. Voltee a verlo pero el tenia la vista fija al frente.

-gracias por traerme- lo vi asentir con la cabeza pero no salio ni una palabra de su boca. Me baje del coche y me meti a mi humilde morada. Corri hacia la ventana mas próxima y me asome, la camioneta seguía parada afuera y el miraba por la ventana la casa, no alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro por el pequeño huequito que había hecho al alzar la cortina. Lo vi arrancar la camioneta e irse.

No terminaba de creerme que se sintiera indignado por lo que le dije. Dudaba mucho que fueran solo mentiras de la gente, algo de cierto tenia que haber para que tanta gente lo dijera. En fin daba lo mismo, ahora tal vez dejara de molestarme, lo cual seria perfecto. Mi vida en casa ya era complicada, para que complicármela en la escuela.

Mire el reloj espantada con tanta cosa había olvidado ir por mi hermanito con Erica.

._

hola chicas! Quiero agradecer a aquellas chicas que comentaron y a las que no lo hicieron pero de cualquier manera leyeron mi historia. Y aprovechar para hacer mención de que el primer capitulo es por completo basado en la vida real. Espero que les haya gustado. Y que les haya gustado aun mas el incordio profesor que alguna vez me dio clases mi.

nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Zagala


End file.
